


Lumiere

by Anythingtoasted



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anythingtoasted/pseuds/Anythingtoasted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, canon fic, set around the beginning of ep. 4. Max/Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumiere

When she wakes it's four, maybe five in the morning. The fire that Chloe built, roaring so large the night before, has faded to embers and cracked black bark, smoke rising in thin, sharp edged twirls. 

Still not really awake, she shuffles out from beneath Chloe's arm. Chloe settles quickly, shifting as if she was never there. She curls her arms around herself and softly huffs.

The sea ahead is almost frighteningly still, blue-grey and silent. The air will grow thick later, she knows - there might even be a storm - but for now there isn't even a wind. Like time has stopped. If it weren't for Chloe, dozing noisily beside her, she might even believe that. 

Being here in the silence, completely alone, is like being plunged into the sea itself. She breathes softly so as not to wake Chloe, and pushes her hands into the sand beside her, slowly, digging her way through until it rasps underneath her fingernails, leaves her skin rough and damp. 

They keep seeing whales. Drifting too far in, their thick, rounded shapes pock-mark the horizon like daubs of wet paint. She frets for them, images in her head of them laid out like sundered corpses on the shore, mewling plaintively at the sky. In a similar way, she frets for Chloe. 

She turns back, runs a hand boldly through Chloe's bright hair; Chloe swipes at it blindly. 

She loves her, she thinks. Chloe has a gravity, a consequence, that no other person has ever really had. Enough pull to get her in the swimming pool at night, to make her want to cut all ties and drive until they hit the sunrise - Thelma and Louise. 

Chloe stirs, and settles. She does not wake. The light persists, the whales drift close, the world does not end. 

Max takes her camera from the sand, takes a picture like a reflex, and never shows a soul. 


End file.
